Makino
Makino (マキノ, Makino) is the bartender from Monkey D. Luffy's home town, Fushia Village. Appearance :Voice Actor: Gwendolyn Lau (English), Makiko Ohmoto (Japanese) Makino is a young woman with black eyes and dark green hair that goes up to just above her shoulders. When she was first introduced, ten years before the current storyline, she wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles. Although her clothing changes with her appearances, they are usually similar to the ones she was introduced with. By the time she met Ace, she wore a white blouse with no sleeves, and underneath it a pink-striped shirt. Twenty two years ago, her appearance was the same as it is now except her bandana around her head was yellow and covered her forehead more. Gallery Personality Makino is a very kind person, and was a close friend of Tiger, Shanks, thier crew, and Luffy. Makino appears to be a very prominent figure in Fushia Village. Her fondness for Luffy makes her appear as an adoptive mother or big sister, showing interest in and supporting whatever Luffy's dream is. She seems content with whatever lifestyle Luffy chooses so long as he is happy and amongst friends. She also gave him food under the joke about him running up a "treasure tab". She seems to have a listener's ear and often appears alongside Woop Slap whenever he discusses Luffy's dream while the rest of the village seems too busy celebrating his success as a pirate. Relationships Friends/Allies *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook Family Neutral *World Government *Navy *Curly Dadan Rivals Enemies *Higuma Abilities and Powers History Past Meeting Ace During Ace and Luffy's childhood times in Magnolia Town with their father, she appeared to have brought some new clothes for them and Sabo. In the background, there seemed to be several males looking at her (in a manner similar to Sanji when he meets a pretty lady) implying she is very popular that is ever known and seemed to spoil Luffy as she told Luffy to keep things a secret from Garp. Later, while bringing some imported ale to the bandit's hideout, Tiger asked her to teach Ace the proper way to make an introduction since he wanted to meet Shanks after hearing so much stories about him. After he explained his reason to her, she teases him by just rested her head in her hand and looked at him endearingly, causing Tiger to open his eyes big and wide, blush in embarrassment, and walked back a bit. She then laughed and started to answer Tiger's request. Run-in with Higuma She was later seen serving Luffy, Ace, Tiger, and the Spade Pirates at Partys bar. She was one of the only two villagers who dared approach the bandit Higuma when he took Luffy after she ran to look for the mayor, the other being the mayor himself. Few days later after the death of Higuma, Tiger trusts his sons into her care until their grown old enough to set sail an adventure of ther own. Ace's and Luffy's Departures Makino saw Ace leave on a small boat off the coast of Mt. Corvo. Three years later, Makino was also present at Luffy's departure from their village via a small dinghy. She stated how much she would miss him. Synopsis Straw Hats' New Bounties News of the Straw Hats' Return Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Bartenders Category:East Blue Characters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Supporters Category:Team Natsu's Supporters